Brighter than the Ocean
by keepyourenemiescloser
Summary: TWO-SHOT. Margaret thinks about her friendship with Mordecai and her developing feelings for him. Very light Mordecai X Margaret fluff. Second chapter contains Eileen X Rigby fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hanging with Margaret just a-feels so good, like I knew it would.  
__Laughing together and a-havin' a blast and I hope it lasts forever-!  
__I can't believe how hot she is, it makes my insides feel like knotted twists.  
__Her pretty face and those long, long legs and I hope someday we can be more than just friends-!  
__Oh Margaret, Oh Margaret, I love it when you stand or sit right next to me, can't you see?  
__Your future with me is brighter than the ocean! –Wait, what? Brighter than the ocean?"_

Margaret let out another hearty laugh as the message came to an end one more time.

It had been a couple of months since Mordecai had butt-dialed her and left that on her phone, but she still had it. Every now and then she would play it to instantly brighten her day.

A few weeks after the accidentally message Margaret had begun to grow aware of her feelings for the blue bird.

Every moment that she spent with him was wonderful and she couldn't wait for the next time that they would be hanging out together. It really did "feel good" to be in his company—just like he knew it would.

She smirked at this thought.

Then she thought to the next couple of lines and stood up from her bed to look at herself in a nearby floor length mirror.

"Am I really that hot?" She pondered aloud.

Soon her cheeks had turned a bright red from thinking about the physical features of Mordecai and she felt something knot where her stomach was.

Her phone started to go off and made her thoughts cease.

"Oh, Eileen." She said answering the phone, "What's up?"

"Margaret! Margaret! Come down to the coffee shop quick, Mordecai and Rigby are having a contest to see who can drink the most green tea in one minute!" Came the other side of the cell phone.

Margaret chuckled, "Okay, Eileen, I'll be right there."

She went to her closet and put on her usual yellow shirt and pants, straightening it all out and headed to the coffee shop.

* * *

"Margaret! Did you come to watch me win?" Mordecai yelled to the red bird as she walked through the door.

"You wish! I'm totally going to drink more tea than you and I don't even like tea!" Added in his raccoon companion.

"Psh, yeah right." Was the blue birds response.

"I'm keeping score, Margaret, come watch." Said Eileen.

"Ok, yeah." Margaret said taking a seat close to the trio.

When the minute was done Mordecai was announced the victor, especially since Rigby had spit out most of the tea that he tried to drink, yelling 'this stuff is disgusting, why would you buy it?' as he did so.

Aside from the raccoon that was still upset he lost, all the others were laughing and applauding Mordecai for winning.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go hang out and get some ice cream? I'm done with my shift now." Eileen announced.

The group replied to Eileen at the same time, but in various ways.

"Yeah, sure."

"Sounds great."

"I know I can eat more ice cream than Mordecai!"

Eileen and Margaret laughed at Rigby's response as Mordecai jokingly punched Rigby in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt!" Cried Rigby.

"Rigby, I'll buy you an ice cream cone since you lost." Eileen tossed the comment towards Rigby.

"Sweet! Take that Mordecai!" Rigby said as he sprinted out the door of the coffee shop with Eileen.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Margaret questioned with Mordecai.

"Ha, I don't know…" Mordecai answered back. "But I guess we should head out now, too. Come on, walk with me!"

"Yeah, let's go!" Margaret couldn't wait to go get some ice cream with her friends.

* * *

She was excited thinking about the day that she and Mordecai could be more than friends, but for now she just enjoyed having everyone around to spend time with and hang out.

She loved the three more than anything and as she and Mordecai walked to meet up with Eileen and Rigby, she couldn't help but think back to the voicemail that Mordecai had left her on her phone.

Their future together was brighter than the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

So, I originally just wanted this to be a One-Shot, but the episode with Margaret's Diary made me want to  
make _at least _one more chapter. I hope that you enjoy it!

* * *

"Margaret, what are you doing tonight?" Eileen asked through her mobile phone.

"Um, I don't think I'm doing anything, what's up, Eileen?" Margaret replied.

"Can we have a girl's night? The mole questioned.

"Sure! That sounds like fun! Do you wanna meet up at my place?" Margaret answered.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. See you in 15 minutes?" Elieen replied.

"Yeah, see you then!" Margaret's voice echoed as Eileen hung up.

Eileen then went to her closet to get a bag and pack her clothes. After she had gathered all of her essentials, she headed out to Margaret's house.

_Ding-dong_

The door swung open to reveal Margaret standing behind it.

"Hey, Eileen! You ready for girl's night?" The red bird asked her short friend.

"You know it, what do you want to do first?" The mole replied stepping through the frame of the door.

"Hm... we could watch a movie? Or, did you eat dinner? We could make something or we could go out to eat." Margaret offered.

"I haven't eaten, but I don't feel like going anywhere else. Why don't we eat here?" The mole spoke.

"Yeah, that sounds great, I have some chicken thawing in the fridge, we could use that." The red bird answered.

"Cool." Eileen then went to put her bag down as Margaret searched through her cabinets for pans to use for their dinner.

"So, why did you want to come over Eileen? Is anything up?" She asked as she pulled out a skillet.

"Well, actually, it's about Rigby..." The mole quietly added.

"Ohhh? And what about Rigby, Eileen?" Margaret had stopped looking through her cabinets to give a sly look to Eileen, who replied with a bashful blush.

"Remember last week when you asked me to stay here and water your plants?" Eileen managed to get out.

"Yeah, and Mordecai watered them again." Margaret laughed.

"You see... Mordecai brought Rigby with him..."

"Uh-huh..." Margaret began to work in the kitchen again.

"And... and Rigby said that he thought I looked hot with my glasses off." Eileen squeaked.

"What! Get out Eileen, that's awesome!" Margaret applauded her friend.

"Really, you think so?" The mole seemed unsure of her friend's words.

"Yeah, you totally have to go to work without your glasses this week."

"But, then I won't be able to see." Eileen pointed out the flaw in this plan.

"You don't have any contacts?" Margaret questioned her friend.

"No, they're too expensive. I just keep my glasses on." Eileen answered.

"Hm... I know! I have the perfect plan!"

* * *

"Are you sure that this is going to work, Margaret?"

"I'm positive, Eileen, just follow my lead, ok?"

"Ok." Eileen replied in a meek voice.

"You've gotta be more confident than that, Eileen. It won't be that bad, you just have to walk up to the table. I'll let you know when you get there."

"Ok. Thanks, Margaret."

Margaret had been serving Mordecai and Rigby's table since they came into the coffee shop, and now the plan was almost done. The bird had made her way over to the guys, waiting for Eileen to bring the food.

When she brought the food she was without her glasses- also meaning that she was without vision, but Rigby didn't have to know that.

Margaret watched her friend walk towards the table, confident in her movements, she decided that is would be good to watch Rigby's face instead.

Rigby had a look on his face that seemed to say that his heart had stopped beating at the beauty before him.

As Margaret began to smile at the raccoon's face, she heard a loud thud.

Turning to the noise, she saw her friend was now on the floor with all of the food with her.

"Oh, Eileen!" Margaret exclaimed, covering her mouth with her wings.

"Are you ok?" Mordecai asked, worried for the mole.

Eileen began to stand up, her cheeks furiously red, "Y-yeah, I'm ok..." She started dusting off her dress when Rigby screamed 'ow'.

Everyone's attention went to him, realizing that one of the plates from the tray had landed right in his lap, also sending a cup of hot coffee to his skin.

"Rigby, I'm so sorry!" Eileen said, feeling around to find Rigby and help him in his time of need.

When she got close to him she blindly put her hands over one of his and grabbed onto it.

"What am I holding? Rigby? It's really warm and soft." She questioned.

"Dude, you have soft hands?" Mordecai asked his friends.

Rigby's eyes widened as he pulled his hands away.

"Dude, shut-up!" He yelled as Eileen fell from the sudden pull.

"Ah, Eileen, I'm sorry!" He bent down to help her.

Mordecai started to bend down as well when Margaret pushed him back and smiled. She motioned for him to follow her and leave the two alone. Mordecai looked at his friend helping the mole and smiled as well, mentally tallying that Rigby would owe him a solid for this one.

When the two birds left, the raccoon hardly noticed, but as he was cleaning up with Eileen he decided to let her know how he felt.

"E-Eileen.. you... um."

"Yes, Rigby?" She looked into the direction that she heard his voice coming from.

Rigby blushed, looking at her staring at him. He still didn't know how blind she was.

"You're pretty cool for a girl!" He shouted at her.

Eileen smiled. "Thanks, Rigby. You're pretty cool for a boy."

And with those words, the birds that were watching in the distance intertwined their fingers as they watched their friends that were falling in love.


End file.
